The Good Wife
The Good Wife is an American television drama that aired on CBS from September 22, 2009 to May 8, 2016. It has also spawned only one spin-off series The Good Fight aired on CBS All Access. Synopsis "The Good Wife" was about Alicia Florrick, the wife of a Chicago state's attorney, who returns to her career in law after the events of a public sex and political corruption scandal involving her husband, Peter. Cast *Julianna Margulies as Alicia Florrick *Christine Baranski as Diane Lockhart *Matt Czruchy as Cary Argos *Alan Cumming as Eli Gold *Zach Grenier as David Lee *Josh Charles as Will Gardner (seasons 1 through 5) *Archie Panjabi as Kalinda Sharma (seasons 1 through 6) *Chris Noth as Peter Florrick *Cush Jumbo as Lucca Quinn *Makenzie Vega as Grace Florrick Season overview Production Reception Ratings DVR Ratings Season Averages in Live+7 DVR Ratings: * season 1: 14 million viewers|DVR ratings: million * season 2: 14.059 million viewers|DVR ratings: 2.257 million * season 3: 12.100 million viewers|DVR ratings: 1.880 million * season 4: 11.523 million viewers|DVR ratings: 2.075 million * season 5: 12. million viewers|DVR ratings: million *season 6: 12.268 million |DVR ratings: 2.522 million ** 2013: With 11.7 million viewers, the series ranks at No. 36 among American TV primetime series. Among 18 to 49 viewers (106); 34 and under (223). Awards and Achievements "The Good Wife" and its cast have won a number of awards. Julianna Margulies has been widely recognized for her portrayal in the lead role, winning the Primetime Emmy Award, Golden Globe Award, Critics' Choice Television Award, TCA Award for Individual Achievement in Drama and twice for the Screen Actors Guild Award. The series has also been nominated for five Golden Globe Awards in its first four seasons with Julianna Margulies winning the Golden Globe Award for "Best Actress – Television Series Drama" for the first half of the first season in 2010. In addition, the series won a Peabody Award in 2010, and has been thrice nominated for the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series and twice nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Drama Series." In total, "The Good Wife" and its cast have been nominated for 35 Primetime Emmy Awards in its first five seasons. In 2010, Archie Panjabi won the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Supporting Actress" in a Drama Series for her portrayal as Kalinda Sharma. In 2011, Julianna Margulies won the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Lead Actress" in a Drama Series for her portrayal as Alicia Florrick. In 2012, Martha Plimpton won the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series" for her portrayal as Patti Nyholm. In 2013, Carrie Preston won the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series" for playing Elsbeth Tascioni. Actor Nathan Lane was nominated for his guest role on the show as Clarke Hayden. In 2014, Julianna Margulies won her second Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for her work on "The Good Wife" with the winning episode "The Last Call". On December 12, 2013, the series received three Golden Globe Award nominations for "Best Television Series – Drama, Best Actress – Television Series Drama" (Margulies) and "Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film" (Josh Charles). On May 28, 2014, the series was nominated for five Critics' Choice Television Awards for "Best Drama Series", "Best Actress in a Drama Series" (Julianna Margulies), "Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" (Josh Charles), "Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" (Christine Baranski) and "Best Guest Performer in a Drama Series" (Carrie Preston). External links * The Good Wife on Fandom * The Good Wife on Wikipedia Videos Category:CBS Shows Category:2000s television shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:2009 debuts Category:2016 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016